Field
Embodiments described herein relate to light emitting diodes (LEDs). More particularly embodiments relate to LEDs with internal drift fields.
Background Information
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are increasingly being considered as a replacement technology for existing light sources. For example, LEDs are found in signage, traffic signals, automotive tail lights, mobile electronics displays, and televisions. Various benefits of LEDs compared to traditional lighting sources may include increased efficiency, longer lifespan, variable emission spectra, and the ability to be integrated with various form factors.
In one implementation, an inorganic semiconductor-based LED may include an n-doped current spreading layer, an n-doped confinement layer, an active region, a p-doped confinement layer, and a p-doped current spreading layer. Upon application of a forward bias across the LED, holes and electrons are injected into the active region from the p-doped confinement layer and n-doped confinement layer, respectively. Radiative recombination of the electrons and holes in the active region generates light. The band energies of the confinement layer and the active region may be additionally selected to confine the injected holes and electrons in the active region. For example, a conduction band edge between the p-doped confinement layer and the active region may function to confine electrons in the active region, while a valence band edge between the n-doped confinement layer and the active region may function to confine holes in the active region.